House ! Viens t’habiller !
by Control-Alt-Supprimer
Summary: Relooker House, vous n’y pensez pas ! Pourtant c’est-ce que Wilson va faire… à ses risques et périls… chap 4 en ligne *Houson*
1. Introduction à la folie housienne

**Titre** : _House ! Viens t'habiller !_

**Auteur** : _Control-Alt-Supprimer_

**Ship **: _Houson_

**Résumé** : _Relooker House, vous n'y pensez pas ! Pourtant c'est-ce que Wilson va faire… à ses risques et périls…_

**Disclamer** : _Je ne touche pas d'argent et les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sniff) !_

**Note de l'auteur **: _Bon, voilà c'est ma première fic écrite ! C'est un Houson mais tout le monde peut le lire ;)  
__Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes et de mon manque d'expérience… Merci de me lire !_

**************************************************************************************************

« Tu me fais peur là, House...

-Peur ? T'as jamais vu un string léopard de ta vie ou quoi ? Pourtant tu en portes tout le temps lorsque tu te travestis ???... Ah moins que... OH ! T'as pas de culotte Wilson ??? »

Bien sûr, House avait parler haut et fort. Bien sûr, le magasin était bondé. Bien sûr, Wilson ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout les clients s'étaient retournés sur eux et dévisageaient les deux tarés du jour. Wilson entendait au loin la caissière et une cliente scandalisée commérer :

« Oh mais ils sont là depuis un moment, madame… Le vieux grincheux a toujours la tête dans les strings, et le beau brun n'arrête pas d'épier les gens et de leurs faire des gros yeux… J'hésite à appeler la sécurité…»

Bien sûr que Wilson surveillait les gens ! Avec House, il vaut mieux éviter le plus de personnes ! Faire les gros yeux, c'était faire peur aux clients qui oseraient s'approcher d'eux… Enfin, House et ses répliques faisaient pratiquement tout le boulot…

« Ah les homosexuels d'aujourd'hui… »

Quoi ? Wilson préféra faire le sourd. Vraiment, quelle idée d'avoir notifié à House qu'il serai temps de mettre à jour sa garde robe ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir proposé d'accompagner ce vieil ours mal léché au centre commercial !  
Et voilà comment il se retrouvait avec son pire ami dans le rayon sous-vêtements pour hommes, plus précisément au rayon où une cinquantaine de strings se côtoient : 50 raisons de prendre ses jambes à son coup.  
House jubilait. Strings en main, il lui posait des questions plus tordues les unes que les autres, telles que :

« Tu crois que ça maintient tout ce que t'as ?... Enfin... Ce que tu devrais avoir, Jimmy-Boy ? »

Ou encore :

« Tiens ! Essaie ça : c'est avec une trompe d'éléphant ! Ah ! Il faut toujours se méfier des éléphants ! Ça trompe énormément ! Regarde d'ailleurs : t'as vu la taille de la trompe ??? Ça m'étonnerai que tu ....

-HOUSE ! Arrête ça ! supplia Wilson, lorsque House avait mis ledit string au niveau de l'entrejambe de son collège, afin de voir s'il lui allait bien.  
On est venu pour toi, pas pour moi ! Et encore moins pour... pour des strings stupides ! ajouta-t-il en reposant tout les strings choisis par House sur le présentoir.

-Oh mais je ne parlais pas à toi, vieux grincheux, lui répondit sèchement avant de reprendre d'une voix douce et mielleuse : N'écoute pas Wilson, mon petit Jimmy, Gregounet va te payer de beaux habits pour remettre à jour ta garde robe... » (_je vous laisses deviner qui est le «petit Jimmy»_)

-House ! Arrête je t'ai dis et viens, on sort de là ! grogna Wilson tout en saisissant House par le poignet.

-Mais papa ! J'voulais m'acheter des striiiings !!! » gémit-il haut et fort en se laissant tant bien que mal traîné par un Wilson rouge de colère sous les regards à la fois amusés et choqués des clients.

Ils finirent par se retrouver dans le hall de la grande surface, assit sur un banc.

« Mais à quoi tu joues House ? On est venu pour...

-Ma garde robe se porte très bien, merci » le coupa t-il net. Il avait reprit sa tête des mauvais jours et lançait un regarde noir à l'oncologue. Il avala également quelques cachets de vicodine.

-House... Tu as vu ton T-shirt ? Tu l'avais déjà sur toi quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois...

-Même pas vrai, je l'ai que depuis deux semaines à peine...

-Ah ? Alors pourquoi il y a toujours la tache de café que je t'avais fait ce jour-là ?

-Humm... Sûrement pour me souvenir du jour où t'as voulu me cramer les burn...

-House ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !... Et puis d'abord, c'est toi qui a foncé sur moi et ma tasse...

-Désolé mon vieux, mais entre le cul de Cuddy et regarder où je vais, je n'hésite pas ! En parlant cul... »

House matait le cul d'une jeune fille en jupe qui passait alégrement devant eux.

« House ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Du moins pas aussi ouvertem.. ouaah le cul !

-Tu disais ? gloussa House en lui donnant un coup de canne.

- Aie !!!

-Alors ?

- Euuh, j'ai dis... « Oualoucu » ! C'est du… néerlandais et ça veux dire « mauvais homme obsédé »… un truc comme ça, rougit-il.

-Ah bon ? Espèce de Oualoucu alors !

-Bon ! On bouge ! J'ai vu un magasin de costumes pas loin...

-Des costumes Wilson ? J'ai la tête à mettre des costumes ?

-La tête non … mais le métier oui ! »

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le fond du centre commercial en clopinant, l'un à cause de sa jambe, l'autre à cause du coup qu'il venait de se prendre.

******************************************************************

_Donc voilà ! J'espère que cette intro de fic vous a plût ! ^^  
__La suite bientôt je l'espère ^^  
__Reviews ?_


	2. House et les costumes

Bonjour !

Avant tout merci pour vos reviews ^^ et désolé d'avoir mit du temps à envoyer la suite je n'ai pas toujours accès à un ordinateur =(

En tout cas ça fait plaisir ^^

Donc voilà le premier chapitre : House et les costumes.

********************************************************************

Le magasin de costumes semblait luxueux. Les murs représentaient de longues colonnes antiques et l'enseigne "Costumes de pères en fils" était gravée sur une vieille plaque en bois située à la devanture du magasin.

« "De père en fils" ? Ah !? Tu veux que je rentre dans un magasin incestueux ?" se moqua House.

Wilson s'y attendait à celle là ! Il aurait mieux fait de droguer House de tranquillisants avant de venir ici... Mais voilà qu'il se met à penser comme House maintenant ! D'ailleurs, ils n'auraient pût rien faire avec des tranquillisants... Mais faire quoi d'abord ? Wilson secoua sa tête.  
Des vestes de goût et de marques étaient exhibées dans la vitrine. Le magasin était vide, ce qui s'expliquait sûrement par les prix exorbitants placardés dès l'entrée.

«Tiens regarde, dit House, en désignant l'un des prix de la vitrine avec sa canne, ton salaire ! Enfin, sans mon prélèvement mensuel...

-Gusp... Pourtant on m'avait dit qu'on faisait des affaires ici...

-Les seuls bénéfices que je vois sont ceux du vendeur avec ses prix ! souligna-t-il, avant d'hurler à l'attention de ce dernier : CHARLATAN !

-Plaît-il monsieur ? s'étonna une voix grave à l'intérieur.

-Tu l'as entendu celui là ?

-Hum... House ! Un peu de tenue s'il te plaît ! » supplia tout bas Wilson, gêné.

Avant que House trouva de quoi répliquer, il ajouta rapidement :

« Bon on va y faire un tour quand même... On ne sait jamais...

-Quoi ?! s'exclama le diagnosticien. Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu ne pourrais même pas te payer un noeud papillon là dedans ! Et si c'est pour acheter un bout de tissu, autant mieux retourner voir les strings !

-Eh bien oui, c'est vrai... mais peut-être qu'il y a des fins de séries, des moins chers...

-…De l'occas'... du mal taillé... de la contrefaçon... des petits chinois qui ont laissé leurs doigts...

-House... tu m'as bien compris... pas la peine de répliquer à chacune demes phrases...

-Oh désolé mon chou... ("Mon chou" s'étonna Wilson) mais de toute façon on ne peux pas rentrer...

-Pourquoi ???

House désigna de sa canne la pancarte "Interdit aux chiens".

-Ha ha, depuis quand on est des chiens, House ? s'amusa Wilson.

-Et bien tu as une queue...

-House ! Espèce de Oualoucu !

-Grouaf ? »

Wilson traîna son clown à l'intérieur. Le magasin était semblable à son extérieur : antique. Pourtant les vêtements semblaient tous neufs. Apparemment, quelqu'un se chargeait de mettre une touche de modernité dans ce vieux magasin.

« Pouah ! Ça sent le renfermé...

-Tiens ! Comme le cul de Cuddy !

-House... soupira Wilson. (Il a été sentir ?)

-Quoi ? Mes vacheries sur Cuddy ne te font plus rire ? Ah toi ! Quand t'as tes Anglais qui ont débarqué, t'es de mauvais poil... Le comble pour un imberbe ! »

Wilson s'apprêtait à répliquer face à ces inepties quand une voix glaciale le freina net :

« Salutations messsssseigneurs... »

Les deux compères firent un bond et se retournèrent. House maintenait sa canne comme une batte de base-ball, prêt à se défendre. Le charlatan, enfin le vendeur, se tenait en face d'eux. C'était un vieil homme, grand, ridé, déplumé, le dos courbé, vêtu de noir, de telle sorte qu'on se croyait dans un film d'horreur, une sorte de remake avec Dracula et son dentier.

« Bon.. Bonjour monsieur... osa Wilson.

-Quels plaisssirs de vous voir en ceees lieux... Il est rare de voir des clients dans mon huuuumble magassssin... à croire qu'il a quelque chossse ici qui fait peur...

-Tiens ! Comme le cul de Cuddy ! observa gaiement House.

-House ! grogna Wilson entre ses dents mais le vendeur ne semblait pas s'intéresser à House... Non, il fixait l'oncologue de ses yeux vitreux, un sourire large. Il n'avait pas dû voir de clients depuis longtemps.

-Wilson ! T'as une touche ! Bravo mon vieux ! se moqua ouvertement son ami en le frappant durement dans le dos au tel point qu'il faillit tomber en avant sur le vieil homme.  
Puis il rajouta avec une moue d'enfant :  
Haan, tu ne m'aimes plus alors... Sniff... Moi qui croyais que tu bandais en pensant à moi en string éléphant... Bah ! Tant pis... J'vais en payer un pour le charlatan ! Monsieur ? Vous préférez Babar ou Zorro ?

-...

-... ? Jimmy ? Tu ne dis rien ?

-House.......

-Oui mon coeur ?

-ARRÊTE DE M'EMMERDER !!!!!!!!! MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRE À LA FIN !!!! hurla Wilson en tapant contre le mur de pierres.

House regarda son ami, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il n'avait vu Wilson piquer une colère pareil... Peut-être avait-il été trop fort aujourd'hui... C'est vrai que depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner... Mais Wilson en avait l'habitude... En fait, on aurait dit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible...

« Pre... Prenez ce que vous voudriez ! Mais ne me tou... touchait pas ! »

Le pauvre charlatan, euh vendeur, avait apparemment prit peur et se cachait derrière son comptoir. Wilson sélectionna quelques costumes au hasard et les fourra dans les bras de House avant de désigner du doigt la cabine d'essayage. House s'y rendit sans poser de questions tout en fixant Wilson de son regard bleu étonné. S'il aurai été un chien, il y aurait été la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles baissées. Hélas pour lui, les chiens sont interdits dans le magasin.

Wilson ne savait pas trop quoi penser. House l'avait cherché, certes, mais pourquoi s'était-il mit en colère ? House n'est qu'égal à lui même.  
Il entendait House se débattre pour enlever son pantalon. La cabine était étroite et il ne pouvait probablement pas s'y asseoir. Sa jambe devait sûrement le faire souffrir et tout ça par sa faute !

« House… Tu veux un coup de main ?

-… (Wilson entendu le bruit familier des cachets de Vicodine quittant leur boite).

-House ?

-Un coup de main pour quoi ?

-Ben euh ? T'habiller ?

-Aaaaaaah ! J'ai eu peur que tu me proposais un autre « coup de main » !

-House ! Mais enfin !

-Quoi ? Je t'énerve encore ?

-…

-…

-… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, House…

-Hum…

-Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça…

-Hum…

-C'est vrai après tout… tu ne peux pas te passer de tes sarcasmes…

-Huum humm…

-House ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

-Huuuuum !!!!!

-House ??? »

Wilson tira sur le rideau et découvrit House en slip, la tête coincée dans la chemise qu'il avait essayé d'enfiler sans y avoir retirer les boutons. Wilson tira sur la chemise, rien à faire, elle semblait aimer son nouveau propriétaire.

« Huuuuum hum !!!

-Je fais ce que je peux House! Elle est coincée ! T'as une grosse tête ! Attends ! Penche toi ! Je vais tirer ! »

House se pencha en avant et Wilson tira de toutes ses forces.

« Hyyyyyyyaaaaaan ! »

La chemise se décida enfin à céder. Dans l'élan, Wilson tomba en arrière et House fut renversait en avant, de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva étalé sur son ami.

« Ha bah quand même hein !

-House…

-J'allais étouffer moi ! Tu en as mit du temps à comprendre.

-Hoouuuuse ! »

Wilson ne se sentait pas bien. Le fait d'avoir le corps chaud de House en slip sur lui le gênait… En fait non, ça ne le gênait pas, au contraire ! … Et c'était ça le plus gênant.  
House le regardait de ses yeux bleus profond. Avait-il vu son malaise ? Avait-il vu que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui ?

*********************************************************

_Ha ha ! Je vous laisse en suspens ! ^^ (Oui je sais c'est méchant XD)_

_J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous plût ^^ _

_Je l'ai un peu amélioré ^^_

_S'il y a des choses à redire n'hésitez pas !_

_Reviews ??_

_La suite bientôt j'espère !!! Mais y'a le bac avant -_-'_


	3. Juste une histoire de slip

_Et voilà la suite tant attendu !!! Désolé j'avais mon bac alors il fallait hélas que je définisse mes priorités…Mais pour la peine ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents =)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!! Ça fait vraiment chaud à cœur ^^_

_Et voilà le chap 2 : Juste une histoire de slip…_

**************************************************

Les secondes ne semblèrent pas s'écouler. Wilson avait du mal à respirer tandis que House fixait longuement le regard gêné de son ami : un regard étrange, inattendu, mais néanmoins profond. Il finit par soupirer et il se redressa difficilement à cause de sa jambe. Wilson, quant à lui, n'osait pas quitter le sol. House était le meilleur diagnosticien qu'il connaissait... Et ses "symptômes" étaient plus qu'évidents... Il ne pouvait que comprendre... Des larmes lui montèrent dans les yeux : il allait sûrement perdre son meilleur ami pour des... des sentiments profonds envers lui ! Il était malade, malade de son âme, de son corps, de sa canne (euuh non quand même pas) et House était sûrement sur le point d'émettre le terrible diagnostique : ce n'est pas un lupus ! C'est un homosexuel dingue de mes fesses !

« Bon Jimmy t'as fini de dormir sur la moquette ? J'croyais qu'on était là pour me re-look-er et non pour piquer un p'ti roupillon chez Dracula.

-Euh... Oui, excuse moi... »

Wilson se redressa difficilement et n'osa pas croiser le regard de son ami.

« Et bien mon vieux ! T'es tout pâle ! T'es sûr que le Comte "Drague-cul-là" ne t'a pas mordu ?

-Haha... Non ça va...

-Hum... Tu t'es peut-être cogné la tête en tombant... Tu fais une de ces têtes depuis ! On dirait un mort-vivant version...

-Môsssssieur !!!! Vous êtes dénudé !!!!

-… version lui ! »

Le vendeur était sorti de sa cachette et semblait s'indigner du slip de House.

« Euuh non môsssssssieur ! se moqua ce dernier. Ça s'appelle un slip ! Ça couvre le devant, et le derrière ! (Il se retourna pour exhiber son postérieur au pauvre vieux choqué).

-House... Un peu de respect ! » murmura Wilson.

Il se sentait quelques peu rassuré. Bizarrement, il semblerait que House n'avait pas découvert son lourd secret, sinon il l'aurai déjà hurlé au premier passant venu ou téléphoné au docteur Cuddy comme à son habitude. Depuis quand ses sentiments étaient-ils nés ? Wilson ne serait le dire… House a toujours été un ami unique en son genre… Le genre d'ami détestable et qu'on éviterai bien… Mais Wilson était passé au delà des préjugés et même bien plus qu'au-delà : il l'aimait, ce oualoucu de diagnosticien…  
Wilson fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix tonnante du vendeur. Zut ! Ces deux là continuaient à se disputer !

« Je vais appeler la ssssssécurité ! menaça le vieillard.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? On a rien fait de mal môôôsieur j'ai-jamais-vu-de-slip-de-ma-vie ! ... Mais... Vous mettez quoi alors ?? Rien comme Wilson ??? »

Le vendeur vira au rouge et se dirigea vers le comptoir et le téléphone.

« Non ! S'il vous plait môsieur ! Euh monsieur ! Il va aller se rhabiller toute de suite et... j'ai dis toute de suite House... et nous partirons immédiatement ! supplia Wilson.

-C'esssssst un scandale ! Une abomination !

-Fait attention Jimmy, il va te mordre ! » s'exclama House.

Wilson se retourna et fut étonné de voir que House lui avait bel et bien obéit et qu'il se rhabillait dans la cabine. Une fois la tâche accomplie, House s'en extirpa rapidement et se dirigea tout clopinant vers la sortie sans attendre le pauvre Wilson qui continuait de négocier avec le vendeur.

« Hé House ! Attend moi ! »

Il eut vite rattrapé son ami.

« Tu aurais pût m'attendre... et t'excuser, le pauvre...

- Huhuhu... se retient House en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Oh riiien huhuuuhu...

-House ! Mais dit le moi ! Dit moi ce que tu as encore fait !

-HAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA !!!! »

Apparemment House ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il s'appuie contre un mur, des larmes aux yeux, s'égosillant de son rire très très discret.

« House ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? Haha ! rigola à son tour Wilson à cause du rire communicatif. Ça faisait bien longtemps que House n'avait pas paru si joyeux, sauf devant un double épisode de sa série préférée.

-Haaahaa... Rien Jimmy... couina House en se séchant une larme du coin de l'œil. Il faut juste qu'on va acheter un slip... Haahaahaa !

-Un slip ? Pour le vendeur ? Tu ne l'as pas assez enquiquiné comme ça ???

-Haahaaaa ! Non, pas pour lui ! Pour moi !!! Lui il en a déjà un, c'est bon ! HAAAHAAHAA !!!

-Attend.. Dit moi pas que t'as oser faire ça ????

-HAAAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAA !!!!! se tordit de rire House.

Si... Évidement qu'il avait osé… retirer son slip et le laisser dans la cabine ! Wilson ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour en imagina la tête du vendeur le découvrant.

« House, tu es écoeurant haha !

-Merci ! Bon on va me l'acheter ce slip ?? Mon jean fait un mauvais sous-vêtement...

-Tu ne voulais pas des strings tout à l'heure ? »

House le regarda bizarrement.

« T'es vraiment qu'un oualoucu hein !

-Je rigolais, House... » rougit Wilson. Il devait être plus discret à l'avenir pensa-il.

Ils allèrent acheter le slip et ils passèrent aux toilettes pour que House puisse l'enfiler discrètement.

« Hé bien ! Cette journée a été pleine de rebondissements... Enfin, il n'est que 16 heures... observa Wilson en regarda sa montre.

-J'aurais plutôt dit : "pleine de sous-vêtements" ! Il est 16 heures ? Si on allait manger une glace ?

-Euuh oui pourquoi pas ! Et c'est moi qui paye je présume ?

-Eh ! On change ma garde-robe aujourd'hui ! Pas mes vieilles petites manies !

En sortant des toilettes, la madame pipi leurs sourit gentiment mais elle fut vite rembarré par le "J'ai fait caca" de House.

Ils traversèrent le centre commercial de long en large à la recherche d'un marchand de glaces . Wilson dût de nombreuses fois retenir le diagnosticien de ses pulsions en vers les gadgets de gamins.

« Regarde ! Une montre pet ! scanda-t-il.

-Ah oui… Tient ? Elle sonne toutes les heures en pétant ?

-Huuum… Le genre de truc à acheter pour Cuddy non ?

-Si tu veux qu'elle te "pète" la gueule, oui…

-Haahaa !!! Tu joue la carte humour maintenant ?!

Il lui fit un sourire qui émoustilla Wilson. Il ne pourra pas continuer à cacher son secret si House était si… craquant ?

Arrivé enfin devant le marchand, le glaceur attendit après la commande.

« Bon, tu veux quoi House ?

-Une glace Mickey…

-Quoi ?

-Une glace Mickey… Tu sais la souris avec des satellites sur sa tête…

-Mais, c'est pour les gamins !

-Et tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?

-Et bien tu as la cinquantaine… enfin physiquement…

-En gros je suis un vieux débris délavé avec un cerveau de 5 ans ?

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui veux une « glace Mickey » !

-Deux glaces Mickey s'il vous plait ! commanda sévèrement House.

-Mais ! »

Wilson ne put rien ajouté et fut dans l'obligation de déguster sa glace mickey. Il mordit dedans. Pas si mauvais en fait. Le chocolat craquant fondait délicatement en bouche.

House, lui, léchait la glace de grands coups de langue longs et… sensuels ??? Oui il léchait lentement la glace, jouant avec sa langue sur les oreilles de Mickey tout en fixant Wilson de ses yeux bleus… aguicheurs ??? A quoi jouait-il ??? Wilson se sentit rougir de plus bel lorsque House tournoya le bâton dans sa bouche avec toujours ce regard. Wilson déglutit difficilement, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps s'il continuait comme ça !

« Driiiiiiing…

-Ne décroche pas ! » hurla House.

Trop tard, Wilson n'avait pas perdu de temps pour éviter de penser à lui et il avait vite décroché.

« -Al… Allô ? Suffoqua-t-il.

-Docteur Wilson ?

-Docteur Cuddy ?

-Ha ! Wilson ! Dites moi… Vous ne seriez pas où se trouve House ?

-Et bien… (House faisait de grands gestes signifiants "Je ne suis pas là, laissez moi un message après le pet sonore") Il… est en face de moi, pourquoi ? Aie ! (House venait de lui lancer son bâtonnet à la figure).

-Haaa ! Passez le moi ! Ordonna-t-elle. Elle semblait très en colère.

-Euh… (House venait d'engloutir la glace Mickey de Wilson pour éviter de répondre) il ne peux pas parlé, il a la bouche pleine… Mais qu'il l'y a-t-il ? On a pris un jour de congé tout les deux et…

-Vous oui mais House non !

-Gné ? Mais il m'avait dit…

-Depuis quand vous croyez House… Enfin bref, ses fameuses consultations l'attendent et je veux le voir tout de suite dans mon bureau !

-D'accord… Je vous le ramène le plus rapidement possible…

-Merci Wilson.

-De rien.

-Tuu. »

Wilson soupira longuement :

« Et bien… Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on te rhabillera… Cuddy t'attend dans son bureau et elle est bien énervé…

-Vraiment ??? Qu'est-ce que t'attend alors ??? On fonce !!! »

Il retournèrent dans la voiture et le voyage se fit dans le silence complet. Une gêne semblait s'être instauré entre les deux hommes. Wilson déposa le diagnosticien à l'hôpital et rentra dépité à l'hôtel. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. House avait été si pressé de le quitter…

Il n'était pas le seul à ne plus savoir quoi penser. House arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Cuddy, s'appuya sur son bureau et avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer son courroux, l'homme la coupa :

« Vous saviez que Wilson était gay ? »

*******************************************************************

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ah House n'est pas si dupe apparemment ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous voulez savoir la suite…_

_Merci de me lire !_


	4. Quiproquo est gay ?

_Désolé d'être en retard, j'avais promis de publier la suite lundi mais mon ordinateur a vraiment bugué (pour faire court j'ai tout perdu). Enfin bref ! Voilà la suite ! Et quelle suite ! Merci pour les reviews !!!_

_Chapitre 3 : Quiproquo est gay ???_

****************************************************

« Quoi ???

-EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVIEZ QUE WILSON ÉTAIT GAY ?

-Wilson est gay ??? »

House soupira. Non, elle ne le savait pas. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il avait besoin de parler... d'en parler.

« Wilson est gay ??? répéta Cuddy, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui...

-Que... comment vous savez ça ? Il vous l'a dit ?

-Non...

-Alors comment vous pouvez l'affirmer ? Je vous préviens : si c'est l'un de vos stupides stratèges pour échapper aux consultations...

-Ce n'est pas une blague... »

Non, ce n'était pas une blague : House n'était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait chamboulé. Cuddy quitta son siège pour s'asseoir dans celui face à House et lui pris les mains.

« Mais ! Comment vous pouvez affirmer qu'il est gay ?

-Il m'a regarder bizarrement...

-Tout le monde vous regarde bizarrement, House...

-Oui... admit House, mais pas lui... et pas comme ça...

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme vous lorsque vous fantasmez sur moi et mon corps de rêve, lui répondit-il d'une voix virile.

-Je ne fantasme plus... euh pas sur vous House ! (House émit un sourire satisfait face au lapsus de sa supérieure qui lui lâcha brutalement ses mains) Attendez là, vous insinuez que Wilson fantasme sur vous ?

-Et bien, oui... répondit House en baissant la tête. Déjà, lorsqu'il voyait les strings pour hommes, il me regardait d'une autre manière... Ensuite, lorsque j'ai été sur lui en slip, il a commencé à rougir et son regard disait clairement qu'il me désirait... D'ailleurs, il m'a même supplié d'un "Hoouuuuuse" pour que je me lève ! Après, lorsque j'ai enlevé mon slip, ça avait eu l'air de l'exciter pas mal... Et lorsque j'ai léché Mickey lentement et que je l'ai tournoyé dans ma bouche, il aurai atteint le pompon si vous ne l'aviez pas appelé... »

Cuddy avait la bouche grande ouverte : elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Oh my God !!!

-Hein ?

-Oh my God !!! Oh my God !!! Ooooh-my-Goood !!!!

-Oh my "gode", oh my "gode" ! se moqua House. Allez le chercher votre godemiché si vous êtes tellement en manque !

-Je ! House, vous ! Vous avez couché avec Wilson ???

-Gné ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ?

-Mais c'est ce que vous venez de dire !!! Vous me parlez de vos strings, de vous sur lui en slip, qu'il est excité et qui vous supplie de "le prendre" et d'avoir une érection, que vous enlevez votre slip et que vous léchez son... "Mickey" et que vous le tournoyez dans votre bouche et qu'il a faillit avoir un orgasme avant que je l'appelle ?

-Quoi ??? Mais...

-Et pourquoi vous appelez son sexe "Mickey" d'abord ? C'est ridicule ! Et je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a dit que vous ne pouviez pas parler, que vous aviez "la bouche pleine"... »

Il y eut un grand blanc avant que House éclata de rire. Elle est bien bonne celle là ! House se reprit pour expliquer vraiment ce qui c'était passé. Cuddy et lui rirent d'une même voix lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur.

« Oh excuser moi House, haha ! Quel quiproquo !

-Vous prenez vos fantasmes pour une réalité ! ironisa House.

-Oh non, je ne suis pas trop slash vous savez...

-Slash ?

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! (Jamais elle n'oserai lui avouer qu'elle passait son temps libre sur fanfiction à lire des fictions slash sur le docteur Wouach et son ami le docteur Wishson !) Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est homosexuel alors ?

-Je l'ai testé toute la journée : il est amoureux de moi.

-Cela expliquerez ses nombreux divorces... Cela vous gêne qu'il soit peut être gay ?

-... »

House eut un moment de réflexion. Wilson gay. Pourquoi ne l'avait pas t-il vu avant ? Il gratta sa barbe de trois jours. Il était pour lui inconcevable que Wilson soit plus qu'un ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que sous cet angle. Leur relation était déjà complexe, alors y rajouter de l'amour... que d'un sens en plus...

« Oui, avoua House, ça me gêne.

-Vous seriez près à... former un couple avec lui ?

-Non... Je ne suis pas gay. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Cuddy se mit à penser à la douleur que pourrait ressentir Wilson face à cette froideur qu'arborait House. Leur relation ne pourra plus jamais être la même.

« Restera-t-il pour autant votre... ami ? » osa t-elle tout de même.

House la regarda dans les yeux. Il était si troublé et ses yeux bleus étaient humides ! Comme lorsque l'on perd un être cher... Comme s'il venait de perdre Wilson. Elle lui reprit les mains pour tenter de le consoler.

« Wilson, prononça difficilement House, est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, vous savez ? (Cuddy acquiesça.) Temps qu'il souhaitera le rester, il le sera... Mais... Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir et, temps qu'il continuera à m'aimer, il souffrira de notre amitié...

-Qu'importe ce qu'il se passera, il souffrira... »

House essuya rapide les larmes qui venaient de s'écouler. Cuddy était vraiment étonné de cette vision. House avait bel et bien un coeur derrière ses barrières protectrices. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras tout en lui frottant le dos.

« C'est une proposition ? »

House restait House malgré tout.

« Qu'allez vous faire alors ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? s'étonna Cuddy.

-Je ferais comme si… s'il n'était que le bon vieux Wilson que je connais depuis toujours… Pas le Wilson qui est amoureux de moi…

-Ça se trouve vous vous trompé et il n'est peut-être même pas gay...

-Je ne me suis pas trompé Cuddy... Je suis diagnosticien ! s'énerva House en se levant et en allant poser sa tête contre la vitre.

-Oui... Mais rien nous nous empêche de vérifier... intervenu Cuddy qui l'avait de nouveau rejoint. On peut toujours lui demander directement...

-Ou envoyer un prostitué chez lui !!!

-Quoi ? Euuh non House... Quelle idée !

-Mais si ! Comme ça on sera fixé ! Hop-hop-hop et voilà !

-Ce n'est pas très démagogue !!! Et Wilson comprendra que ça vient de vous...

-... Oui, c'est vrai... Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas essayé de le draguer pour voir ?

-Moiii ??? Le draguer ??? Mais nous sommes seulement amis !

-Lui et moi aussi jusqu'à présent... »

Décidément, House était inconsolable. Cuddy décida de faire un effort.

« Bon, d'accord j'essayerai... Rentrez chez vous House, vous n'est pas en état de travailler.

-Pas de consultations ??? Si j'aurai su ça il y a bien longtemps que je vous aurez parler de Chase !

-Chase est gay ??? »

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un sourire. Elle préférait ça.

« Prenez soin de vous House... » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacer, sans bouger. Ce qui étonna Cuddy :

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-De ?

-Pour me toucher les fesses ! Vous le faites d'habitude ! Et pour un fois que je vous y autorise ! »

House la regarda en haussant les sourcils puis posa allégrement ses mains sur le postérieur de Cuddy.

"Haaa j'aurai dû vous parler de Foreman !

-Foreman est gay ?

-Non, ce n'est qu'un oualoucu...

-Un quoi ? »

Elle n'eut jamais de réponse car House la lâcha, reprit sa cane et parti en boitant vers l'ascenseur. Rien ne sera plus pareil pensa-t-il...

**************************************************************

_Et voilà ! Ah House, pourquoi tu fais le difficile hein ! Alors ? Qui du prostitué ou de Cuddy draguera en premier le pauvre Wilson ? ^^  
J'espère que ça vous a plût :D  
Reviews ?_


	5. Cuddy Gaffe

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Désolé d'avoir mit du temps à poster la suite ! Entre les inscriptions à l'université et le Crous, des problèmes d'ordinateur et ma nouvelle fic, j'ai pas trop bossé sur celle là… Mea culpa ! Donc voilà la suite, plus long que d'habitude ! Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Chapitre 4 : Cuddy gaffe._

_*********************************************_

« Rien... ne sera plus pareil » soupira tout haut Wilson.

Après avoir déposé, ou plutôt expédié, House à l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro, il était directement retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Depuis, il n'avait pas quitté le lit sur lequel il s'était allongé machinalement, regardant sans vraiment le faire le plafond pâle qui lui faisait face. Le temps s'écoulait rapidement, temps durant lequel tout les interrogations furent posées, où rêves et désespoirs s'entrechoquaient dans le rime de ses rires ou de ses pleurs muets. Ses oreilles sifflèrent même pour vérifier s'il vivait toujours (où bien parce qu'on parlait de lui ???). Elles furent rassurées lorsque le pauvre vieux Wilson se mit à parler à un House inexistant :

« House... Pardonne moi d'être si... si primitif. Je ne réponds qu'à mes instincts primaires de besoins physiques... et ... Non ! C'est bien plus que des besoins physiques ! Ce que je ressens là, au plus profond de mon âme, de mon coeur, de ma vie, c'est l'amour passionnel que je porte pour toi, House. C'est un lourd fardeau dont seul toi peux m'y libérer... Mais as-tu seulement conscience de ce fardeau ? »

Wilson émit un soupir et tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil situé sur la table de chevet : 19h30. Déjà ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé ? Assez pour que ses membres soient engourdis. Il se redressa, s'assit au bord de son lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il agisse, bon sang ! Qu'il fasse quelle chose ! Il ne pouvait quand même rester là sans rien faire ! Il choisit d'envoyer un sms à House, ce ne paraîtra pas suspect pour ce dernier :

Salut ! Ça va ? Pas trop dur  
Cuddy ? Et les consultations ?  
Du coup, il faudra retourner  
Aux magasins... Pourquoi  
pas samedi ? Bises James

Simple, mais efficace. La réponse ne tarda pas :

Yo ! Qdy b1 ferm.  
Consult' = palpé fess,  
le pié. OK pr sdi. A 2m1.  
H.

Comme d'habitude, et toujours avec difficultés, Wilson dut traduire l'excès de jeunesse de House : "Cuddy bien ferme pour sa convocation dans son bureau (ou le cul de Cuddy est bien ferme ?). Les consultations, j'ai palpé des fesses, le pied ! (Les fesses de Cuddy ?). D'accord pour samedi. A demain. House."

House est d'accord pour samedi ! Wilson n'en croyait pas son portable ! Yiiiiihaaaaa ! Il retrouva sa fidèle bonne humeur. Il se leva en se dandinant et en chantonnant, puis il se regarda dans le miroir et se lança un regard séduisant à faire fondre les minettes... Enfin, pour le coup, c'était plus destiné à un gros vieux matou célibataire ! Wilson prit une minute de réflexion : qu'allait-il faire après-demain… allait-il enfin dragué House ? Il n'en pouvait plus de la distance amicale qui les séparait et de souffrir de son absence continuelle... Le quitter était toujours un déchirement sans nom... Il voudrait tant dormir à ses côtés, le prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux avant que la calvitie ne le frappe, le soutenir lorsque sa jambe lui fait souffrir (et pourquoi pas la lui masser =P), lui susurrer un "je t'aime" et entendre un délicat "moi aussi, passe moi une bière"...  
C'était décidé ! Wilson draguera House samedi ! Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose car il était sur le point de craquer ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il se commanda à manger et il s'endormit rapidement, pleins de rêves en tête... érotiques bien sûr, Wilson est un oualoucu aux instincts primaires de besoins physiques !

L'oncologue sauta de son lit dès que son radio-réveil démarra : "Bonjour à tous ! Il est 7h00, nous sommes ---". Il l'éteignit rapidement, pas le temps d'écouter les dernière infos, il avait à faire ! Il se lava, s'habilla rapidement et sauta dans sa voiture. Peut être aurai t-il la chance d'apercevoir House arriver à l'hôpital, avec son air blasé habituel, sa démarche cassée, ses cheveux dans le vent au moment de l'ouverture des portes, et de serrer en premier sa main moite avec laquelle il tient sa canne… Complètement gaga, le Wiwi !  
Néanmoins, une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il fut abasourdi. La moto de House était déjà à sa place. House ? Arriver _avant_ l'heure ??? Il vérifia trois fois : sur sa montre, son portable et la demanda. Oui, House était là à 8h ! Il entra dans le Hall, toujours abasourdit.

Cuddy le fut tout autant lorsqu'elle avait trouvé de bon matin House assit à son bureau.

« House ? Vous avez acheté un réveil ??? Dit-elle une fois en face.

-Vous appelez ça sexy ? questionna l'homme.

-Sexy ?

-Sexy, séduisant, attrayant, affriolant, aguichant, pornographique…cita House sur un ton désagréable.

-Je sais ce que veut dire sexy ! Mais où voulez vous en venir ???

-Wilson.

-Hein ? Ah oui ! Pour le draguer ? Vous n'avez pas oublié…

-Vous oui apparemment ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en s'approcha de Cuddy.

-Je… je ne pensais pas que vous étiez sérieux je…

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Wilson venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Cuddy et s'avança vers House, un grand sourire scotché sur son visage, et lui serra la main avant de faire la bise à Cuddy.

« Tu es bien matinal House ! Comment ça ce fait ?

-Eh bien je suis venu voir Cuddy pour qu'elle m'accorde ce jour de congé, n'est-ce pas, Cuddy ? Vous n'avez pas _oublié_ encore une fois ? »

Cuddy grimaça car House avait insisté sur "oublié" d'un air de dire : vous me devez bien ça !

« C'est vrai ? s'étonna Wilson.

-Euuh oui, c'est vrai. admit Cuddy, vaincu. Mais n'_oubliez_ pas que vous devez rattraper vos consultations, House.

-Euuh oui… » imita House en la foudroyant sa supérieur du regard : elle l'avait piégé !

House lança un sourire sympathique à Wilson mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné : il reprit rapidement :

« Bon je vous laisse !

-Déjà ? soupira l'oncologue, déçu de n'avoir vu House qu'en coupe-vents.

-Oui, je vous laisse _travailler_ (il avait regardé fixement Cuddy), j'ai des _pornos_ et des femmes _sexy_ à mater…

-Et bien ! Quel programme ! Oualoucu va ! s'exclama son ami.

-Oui… Quel programme… difficile… rajouta Cuddy.

-Ça dépend pour qui ! » ricana House en prenant la porte.

Les deux personnes amoureuses de House le regardèrent partir avec son boitement régulier. (GROUUUUUAAAAH ! *intervention de Cuddy* : NON JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DU DOCTEUR HOUSE !!!) Bon ok, l'homme amoureux et son amie non-amoureuse du diagnosticien le regardèrent partir avec son boitement régulier.

« Il est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda t-il en se retournant sur elle.

-Oui, il est très… (Mon dieu ! Elle venait de le voir réapparaître au fond du couloir !) étrange.

Il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle devait ouvrir son décolleté en arracha le col de sa chemise tout en mimant l'extase. Cuddy dut se retenir de rire.

« Il vous a parlé de quelque chose ?

-Euuh… non, rien de très spirituel… (House continuait à agiter ses bras pour l'encourager… Il était temps d'y aller…) Dites moi, Wilson, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment ? dit-elle alors d'une voix sensuelle tout en s'approchant de lui.

-Non… Pourquoi ? s'étonna immédiatement Wilson du soudain rapprochement de sa supérieur et de son changement de ton.

-Et bien… J'ai pensé qu'entre célibataires, nous pourrions nous rapprocher…, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en ouvrant discrètement son décolleté.

-Cu-Cuddy ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?» rougit alors l'oncologue, paniqué.

On aurai dit un adolescent devant son premier flirte. House était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé ? Il décida de laisser les deux tourtereaux tranquilles. Pour une fois, il était satisfait de son erreur de diagnostique ! Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à regarder…

« Chut, James… lui murmura-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la bouche lorsque Wilson allait lui parler.

-Cu-ddy !!! Je… je ne peux pas ! déclara-t-il néanmoins en reculant. Je vous apprécie vraiment… mais pas comme ça… je suis désolé… »

House était parti. Cuddy le remarqua et regarda Wilson avec un petit sourire gêné :

-Moi non plus James… désolé pour cette mascarade.

-Mascarade ?

-C'est House qui voulait que je vous allume, quel idiot !

-House ??? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Pour… (Après tout il valait mieux le lui dire…) Enfin, il pense que vous êtes gay et il m'a demandé de vérifier… Désolé.

Wilson écarquilla les yeux : il le savait ! Il le savait ! Aie aie aie aie !!!

-Il… le sait ?

-Vous l'êtes vraiment alors ?

-Oui, admit-il. Répondez moi Cuddy…

-Oui, il le sait. Il l'a compris hier.

-Ha… »

Wilson s'assit sous le choc, rejoint par Cuddy. Il était pâle et troublé. On aurait dit la copie de House hier.

« Et il l'a… pris comment ? »

Flûte ! La question qui tue ! Cuddy ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer la vérité… elle décida de lui mentir :

« Plutôt bien en fait…

-C'est vrai ?! s'étonna immédiatement Wilson, heureux.

-Oui, il a dit que… dans le fond il le savait et que… ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes… lui répondit-elle, emporté dans son mensonge.

-Vraiment ?! Wilson était enchanté. Oh j'avais peur qu'il le prendrai mal ! Merci Cuddy de m'avoir rassuré ! (Il l'a prit dans ses bras) Justement demain nous sortons de nouveau ensemble et j'avais peur qu'il soit froid ! »

Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ! Il fallait qu'elle sauve sa peau :

« Euuh surtout ne dites pas à House que je vous ai parlé… Vous le connaissez ! Et faites lui croire que… nous sommes en couple !

-Gné ?

-Oui ! Comme ça on se vengera ! (Elle était vraiment mal !)

-Humm… réfléchit Wilson. D'accord ! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai un patient dans 5 minutes ! (il la reprit dans ses bras) Merci pour tout Cuddy !

-De rien… »

Il la laissa seule avec ses peurs et se dirigea vers son propre bureau. La journée de demain risquait d'être très, très spéciale, mais ni House, ni Wilson ne pouvaient le deviner…

******************************************************

_Voilà ! Donc si vous avez bien suivit, House croit que Wilson n'est pas gay et Wilson croit que House n'a rien contre son homosexualité… La journée de demain risque de mettre les points sur les i !!! Merci Cuddy ! Samedi sera le déclancheur de leur futur amour ^^_

_Reviews ? _


End file.
